Revelation
by nebula2
Summary: AU Set after the first movie. Logan's looking for his past but is he going to like what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

Logan growled in frustration. He had located the abandoned military base that Xavier had found for him. In fact, he had spent the last three days searching it but to no avail. He had yet to locate anything that would tell him anything about his past. In frustration he reached out and swept the top three boxes off of a nearby pile. In doing so he revealed a filing cabinet hidden behind the boxes.

Logan pulled on the drawers to find them locked. A problem he quickly remedied by extending his claws and opening the top drawer his way. He quickly browsed through the folders in the top drawer finding nothing interesting. He went through the second drawer the same way and in the back of the third drawer a title on a folder caught his attention. The folder was labeled: Project Wolverine.

He pulled the folder from the drawer and started going though the contents. Most of the contents were all scientific notes and comments about the experiment, which while it was something was not what Logan was craving inside to find. In the back of the folder he found a manila envelope. Putting the folder and other papers on top of the cabinet he opened the folder and pulled out its contents. In them he found some letters, addressed to Logan, most of which were penned in a small neat script by someone called Becky. A few were in a bigger childish script. Who were these people? His family? The name sure didn't sound familiar.

He started to put the letters back in the envelope planning to read them more thoroughly later when he noticed something left in the envelope. Taking it out he found a picture of him with a small boy sitting on his shoulders. Turning it over he found the words, I love you dad. The little boy then must be his son. A son he didn't remember.

He flipped the picture back over looking at it. Something about the little boy looked familiar. Reminded of someone he had met but he couldn't quite think of who, at least not at first, but then it came to him. It couldn't be, he thought to himself. It just couldn't.

He put the picture in the top pocket of his jacket and then stuffed the letters in the manilla envelope. Putting the envelope and other files into his pack, he started to make his way out of the facility. He was convinced that he had found everything he would find about his past here. Logan had no more idea of who he was then when he came into the base but at least now he had some starting points. A name and a picture to trace his son.

A son, it was a strange concept to him, having spent so many years as a loner. Still, after meeting Marie, he had to admit it was nice caring about someone other than himself. Would he be able to have that kind of relationship with this son. If it was who he thought it was, he wasn't sure but he was determined to find out. First though he had to be sure. Had to know for sure that the boy in the picture was the same person he knew and not just someone who looked similar.

Out in the snowy wilderness, he got on board the borrowed motorcycle and started it up. The sound of the engine echoed through the quietness of the wilderness. Putting it in gear he left his past behind and headed back toward the future. His future. The only place he had ever found people willing to help him.

* * *

Rubbing his temples, Scott Summers walked into the classroom where his students would be arriving shortly. Through the window he could see the blue sedan driving down the drive way. His thoughts drifted to one of the occupants inside the sedan, Jean Grey. He and Jean had broken up, over a month ago but he still cared about her. The break up had been her doing. She had told him that they weren't right for each other and claimed there was no one else but that she just didn't love him anymore. He had his doubts. Everything was fine up until Logan had come into there lives. Since the break up Jean had drifted further and further away from everyone in the mansion, even the professor. But she seemed happier. Maybe this, Xavier's school for the gifted and the X-men , weren't right for Jean. She had never quiet seemed completely part of what was going on in the mansion. She served as their doctor but other than that she tried to distance herself from things going on. She never taught classes, except to help out once in awhile, rarely went on missions, and never had chosen a code name.

Voices out in the hall brought Scott out of his musings. The students were all headed to their respective classes and as Scott walked toward his desk, John, Bobby, and Rogue walked into the classroom whispering amongst themselves. Behind them other kids filed in by themselves or in small groups. He gave them a few minutes to get settled and finish up conversations and then called the class to attention.

"Okay class, over the weekend you were suppose to read chapters 1, 2, and 3 of Great Expectations and write a one page reaction to the chapters. Do I have a volunteer to read their paper to get our discussion started." Scott looked around the class but no hands went up to volunteer which surprised he because he usually had at least one or two volunteers and so he had yet to collect or check to see who had written the paper or not. He could usually tell who hadn't written down anything or read by who participated in the class discussions. He could see looks passing between the students. Scott had a feeling very few of his students had done their assignment over the weekend.

"Okay, everyone pass in their papers," Scott told them.

There were groans from throughout the classroom and after a few minutes four papers had found their way to him. He glanced at the names on the papers, Rogue, Kitty, Emma, and Peter. "So I guess the rest of you figured that you could skip the assignment and slide through class today," Scott said letting his gaze fall across the classroom. " You know, I've never collected these papers because I trust you all to do the work. I know from time to time one or two of you may not complete the assignment because of some reason or another but almost the entire class. This is completely unacceptable. I have you write these reactions to get you thinking about the book, to help you realize what you don't really understand about the book. They're a tool to help you not a punishment."

Scott looked around the classroom. Most of the kids were looking at the walls or the desk in front of him. He hoped his words were sinking in.

"How many of you actually read the whole assignment?" Scott asked. He watched as only one other hand besides the four that had written the papers went up. The fifth hand that went up was Bobby Drake's.

"Why didn't you write a paper, Bobby?"

" I put it off reading until last night and didn't have time. I started writing but only have about a quarter of a page," he admitted.

"I'd like you to turn that in please," Scott said. "As for the rest of you," he continued as he waited for Bobby's partial assignment, "did any of you read at least one of the chapters?"

Four more hands went up. Scott took a deep breath and walked over to the window. With the headaches, ones that were more intense than he had in the last few years, that he had been having for the last week or so he didn't need this frustration.

All the students were quiet. None of them, except for Rogue, had ever seen Scott close to losing his calm manner. After a couple of minutes he turned back to the class. "I'm not wasting my time discussing something that most of you didn't read. Those of you who did your assignment, if you have questions or would like to discuss things with me are welcome to stay, Bobby that includes you. The rest of you are dismissed. You're to have up through chapter five read by tomorrow and there will be a test on the first five chapters tomorrow. Class dismissed."

He waited while most of the students filed out of the classroom. When only Rouge, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Emma were left Scott spoke again. "It's a nice day outside, why don't we all go out in the garden and have our discussion. I'll answer any questions you have and help you get ready for the test."

The six of them all headed outside. Once in the garden they all lounged in a circle on the grass and discussed the book. After discussing it for awhile Scott started asking them questions, some of which he planned on using on the test the next day.

"Okay, any last questions," Scott asked them as the class period came to an end. All of them shook their heads. "Okay, so you'll all have two more chapters to read tonight. I recommend reading them early so that if there is anything you would like to ask me about you will have the opportunity to do so."

"Could we have a study group tonight," Rouge asked? "Like maybe at eight-thirty or so."

"If you're willing to have everything read by that time then sure I'm willing to hold a study group for you all. Is everyone interested," Scott asked? When everyone nodded Scott said, "okay, I'll see you at eight-thirty in the classroom then."

He stood up and started walking to the mansion. As he did, he noticed an unfamiliar car parked in front of the mansion. On the steps he met up with Ororo who was coming outside.

"There you are. The professor sent me to find you. Hank and Alexis are back with a new student."

Falling in step with Ororo, the two headed toward the mansion.

"Are you okay, Scott," Ororo asked noticing the drawn look to his face.

"I'm fine," Scott told her forcing a smile, despite the headache. He wasn't going to concern anyone else with them. He had been living with headaches ever since his mutant powers had developed. Granted they hadn't been this bad since his powers first developed but he kept telling himself it was just the stress of the last month and nothing else.

* * *

Charles Xavier sat in his office filling in Hank, other wise know as Beast, and Alexis, or Artemis, on what had been going on in the time that they had been gone. Hank, and Alexis, while part of the X-men team, had spent the last year and a half away from the mansion. They provided intelligence on Magneto and other mutants like him who were against humanity, intelligence on what was going on outside of the mansion, and kept a look out for other mutants who were lost and alone who may need somewhere to go, who might want to join the cause.

Like Scott, Jean , and Ororo, Hank and Alexis had been with Xavier since the beginning.

Hank was a genius and though not a natural mutant had found his place amongst the X-men. Hank McCoy was a brilliant doctor and bio-chemist. A laboratory accident caused his mutation and ever since he had enhanced strength and agility and when he lost his temper the unfortunate side affect of a body covered in blue fur. Hank had come to live with Xavier at the mansion shortly after the accident when people started to fear and shun him because of his unnatural mutation. In fact he had helped Xavier start the school for gifted youngsters.

Alexis Diablo had come to the school a couple of months before Ororo Munroe had. Her mutant abilities included enhanced strength, agility, eye sight. She had always felt different from everyone else, even her own family. She had dropped out school at the age of fifteen and got in with a gang living on the Chicago streets, her mutant abilities allowing her to stay hidden when she wanted, avoiding the police, and allowed her to strike out at those who threatened her without them ever knowing what hit them. The perfect warrior.

Her unique trait was the ability to absorb another's pain at will. Her ability to control her powers allowed normal person to person contact.

Charles was just finishing recounting their last encounter with Magneto when Scott and Ororo came in. "Ah, I see you've found him, " Xavier said to Ororo. "Both of you, have a seat. I want to tell you both about the new student that Hank and Alexis have brought with him and about some restructuring of the way things are around here. Alexis, why don't you tell us about our new student."

"Hank and I came across him down in New Orleans, hiding on the streets. He goes by Remy, what his last name is or anything about his past he has yet to tell either of us. He is able to take the potential energy of an object into kinetic energy. He has no idea how he does it right now which makes him a little dangerous to be around. The effects of his powers are random at this point." Alexis told them.

"I'll work on him with the control," Xavier said. "In the meantime though we need to try and keep him from hurting himself or hurting others."

As he nodded in agreement Scott thought to himself that he at least had one thing in common with the kid. Before he met the professor he had no way of controlling his powers. He lived in fear of accidently hurting someone by just opening his eyes.

"Scott, Ororo as I think you are both aware, Jean has not been happy here at the school. In fact she is currently looking for employment elsewhere and when she finds something plans on leaving. That is why I have asked Hank and Alexis to quit doing the field work they have been doing and take up residence here at the school. Hank will take Jean's place as our doctor and Alexis will help the two of you with seeing to the education of the students and also be part of our fighting team."

"But what about the information they bring in for us. Isn't that going to hurt us in our fight against mutants like Magneto," Ororo commented.

"Yes, we will be losing some of our intelligence reports but I think right now its more important to regroup and have all of our people together here at the mansion. Since his escape two weeks ago Magneto has been quiet but he's planning something. As talented as you and Scott are, you two can't fight him alone."

"What about training, Rogue also," Scott said. "I know she's still a little young but she's expressed interest in it to me on several occasions and I believe she knows what the consequences of her decision to be an X-man."

"She expressed her wish to start training to me too," Storm said.

"Perhaps we should, " Xavier said. "She is young but as we've seen Magneto doesn't care about the age of his victim's. If he thinks he can use someone he will go after them. Are there any of the other students whom either of you think may be ready to make that decision and start their training."

"Bobby Drake comes to mind," Scott said. "He's seems to be more interested in what Storm and I have been doing lately than his school work. I think Peter would be ready too. He's been with us quite awhile now."

"Kitty Pryde and Jubilee have also seem to have become fascinated with what I've been doing as an X-man. They hang around after class asking me questions."

"I think I'll have a conversation with these four then. Scott and Alexis, if I decide the time is right to start training them then I'd like the two of you to work together in training them. I'll of course be there to guide you but I think its time for me to step back in that aspect."

"Sure professor," they both said.

"I think that about covers everything for now" Xavier said.

All four of them stood up and left Xavier's office. Out in the hallway Ororo hugged both Hank and Alexis saying, "Its great that you two are back. I've missed you both."

"It will be nice to actually be in the same place for more than two nights," Hank told her. "Being on the move all the time gets tiri..."

The sound of a crash interrupted their conversation. All four of them sprinted toward the recreational room from which the sound had come from. When they reached the recreation room pieces of what use to be a lamp on the floor. Several students were standing around the room looking at the broken lamp, including the new kid Remy. All of them were staring at the broken lamp on the floor.

"What happened," Scott demanded coming to a stop just inside the doorway.

"It was an accident," Remy said quickly. "I just went to turn it on, honest."

"It's okay, Remy," Alexis said stepping around Scott and going to him. "Accidents happen to everyone," She told him as she put an arm around his shoulders.

Seeing that everything was under control Scott left the room and headed upstairs to his bedroom. His head was pounding and among other things he had a spur of the moment test to prepare along with the study group tonight.

Scott sat down at his desk and started preparing the test. As he worked the pounding in his head just seemed to get louder and louder. After awhile he gave up trying to work and laid down on his bed wishing the pain would go away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he really serious about giving us a test tomorrow guys," John asked as Bobby and Rogue sat down at the table with them with their dinners.

"Yes, so I'd read those chapters if I were you,"Rogue told him.

"I'm never going to get through all five chapters by tomorrow," John said. "Why don't you two just tell me what the book is about so far. I'll catch up later on but you've got to help me out."

"Not a chance," Bobby told him."Mr. Summers is already mad enough with the class. Finding out any of us is cheating is only going to make things worse."

"He won't find out."

"That's what you said about you not doing the assignment over the weekend," Rogue told him. "Just read the chapters tonight John."

"Easy for you to say," John said disgusted. He went to eating his dinner in silence while Bobby and Rogue talked about other things.

* * *

"Hey Scott, haven't seen a lot of you since I've been here," Alexis said as he came out of the classroom after the study group later that night. She had been waiting outside the classroom for the last twenty minutes.

"Sorry, I've been busy today," Scott said more gruffly than he meant to.

Truth was he had been trying to avoid her. Back before Jean, Alexis and he had shared something special. A relationship that he had broken off to pursue his relationship with Jean. After a week or so of barely talking though, the two of them had developed a great friendship. After Jean had broken up with him, he started to realize just what she must have gone through back then. Knew how much he must have hurt her.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Alexis asked a little taken aback.

"No, I'm sorry Alexis," Scott told her. "I've just been having a bad day. I had some trouble with the students in class this morning and this past week I've been having headaches almost constantly."

"Have you talked to the professor about the headaches?"

"No not yet. I don't want to bother him with something trivial like that."

"It may not be something trivial Scott."

"I'm sure it isn't anything serious. Its probably just from the stress. With you and Hank here things will get easier around here and I'm sure everything will be fine," Scott told her as they made there way up the steps to the third floor and their bedrooms. Seeing the unconvinced look on her face Scott told her, "really, Alexis everything will be fine."

"Any time you want to talk, I'm here."

"Of course," Scott said as they stopped outside of his room.

"Get some sleep, " Alexis said giving him a hug. "I'll see you in the morning." With that said she headed down the hallway to her room concerned about her friend.

* * *

"Are you ever going to turn off that light Jubilee," Rogue asked. It was midnight and she Kitty and Emma had been trying to get to sleep for the last couple of hours but Jubilee had the light on trying to read Great Expectations.

"Yes, as soon as I'm done reading this last chapter."

"If you had read the chapters you were suppose to over the weekend you wouldn't be trying to cram it all in tonight," Kitty said from under her blanket which she was using to try blocking out the light.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone knows you're a teachers pet. Never having any fun. And besides I'd get this done faster if you two would stop bothering me," Jubilee told them.

Rogue gave a sigh and turned in her bed to face the wall. She wasn't sure what Jubilee was trying to accomplish. Even if she finished the reading unless she spent the rest of the night studying she still wasn't going to do to good on the test tomorrow. She wasn't even sure how she was going to do even after the study group with Mr. Summers.

Her thoughts then turned to Logan as they often did at night as she fingered the dog tags he had given her. He had said he was going to come back for them but as the days went by she started to wonder if he actually would. She wasn't sure why she even cared so much. He had almost left her in the middle of nowhere in the snow in the Canadian wilderness the first time they had met. He had later put his claws through her after waking up from a nightmare. And yet he had stolen her heart. And she couldn't forget that he had risked his life for her. She hoped he would find the answers he was searching for. Perhaps than he could find a place here like she had. Before long Rogue had drifted asleep still thinking about Logan.

* * *

"Hi Jean," Ororo said coming into the kitchen early the next morning. " You're up early," she said neutrally trying to start a conversation but not wanting to seem to pushy.

"I have another interview this morning, I don't want to be late for it," Jean told her downing the last of the milk in her glass. "Sorry I got to go." Jean grabbed her nearby purse and disappeared out the door.

"Nice talking to you," Ororo said quietly as she watched Jean leave. She had never been really close to Jean but they use to at least talk from time to time. She couldn't remember when her last real conversation with her was. And poor Scott, he had loved her but Ororo always had known that Jean hadn't loved him as much as he had Jean. Ororo even knew a few dates Jean had gone on with other guys while she and Scott were suppose to be together. She knew Scott was too good of a guy for Jean. He just needed time to get over her and then he would realize himself that he was better off without her.

Other students started coming into the kitchen at that point looking for something to eat. Ororo grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and made her way out of the kitchen wanting to avoid the pandemonium that was beginning. In the foyer she met up with Alexis as she walked through the door in sweat pants, running shoes.

"Good luck getting breakfast in there," Ororo told her, indicating the kitchen, as Alexis closed the door behind her.

"I actually ate earlier," Alexis told her.

"You were up early," Ororo commented.

"I like early mornings," Alexis told her. "It's quiet, because most people are still sleeping. It gives me a chance to think about things and prepare myself for today. I need to go take a shower," she said heading upstairs. "I'll catch up with you later, okay."

"Sure," Ororo said. As Alexis disappeared upstairs Ororo went out the door Alexis had just come through and made her way to the garden to enjoy the early morning sound of the birds.

Not long into her stroll she came across Scott who was sitting on one of the benches in the gardens. He was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, his head resting in his hands.

"Scott are you okay," Ororo asked as she sat down on the bench next to him. She placed a hand gently on his back.

"I'm fine," Scott told her. "It's just a headache." As Scott sat up straighter she saw how pale he was.

"Maybe you should go lay down."

"The kids . . ."

"We'll just cancel your class today. It's no big deal."

Scott thought about it for a moment but he couldn't. He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

"No," he told her.

"Then let Alexis cover it. You're just giving a test anyway aren't you?" Ororo told him. She remembered hearing the kids grumbling about the test Scott had sprung on them yesterday. It hadn't seemed like Scott at all, but she had dismissed it. How Scott ran his class was his own business.

"I'll be fine," he told her giving her a smile as he stood up and headed toward the mansion. She wasn't at all convinced.

* * *

Bobby Drake tapped the eraser of his pencil softly on the top of the desk. Mr. Summers had yet to pass out the test papers and he was already nervous. He had been letting his school work slide and he knew a bad grade on this test could really hurt him.

He looked around the room. John sat with his head propped up on his hand. Bobby knew he had resigned himself to not passing the test. His roommate had managed to read three of the five chapters the night before and then had just given up.

His other classmates looked as nervous as he felt. As Mr. Summers started passing out the test papers he took in all the nervous little reactions. At least he wasn't alone. Mr. Summers placed a test paper face down on his desk and Bobby took a deep breath waiting for the okay to start.

"You may begin," Scott told them a few moments later after placing the last test paper on the desk of the student setting two desks behind Bobby.

Bobby flipped the paper over and started reading the first question. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he knew the answer.

Mr. Summers cry of pain stopped him from writing anything on his paper though. Bobby immediately looked up to see Mr. Summers sink to his knees clutching his head. As some of the students, Rogue among them, went to his side Bobby quickly got out of his chair and headed toward the back of the room, toward the door. He knew he had to find one of the other adults.

Bobby didn't have far to go. As soon as he walked out into the hallway he found Ororo and Alexis coming out of room across the hall.

"Something is wrong with Mr. Summers. He just yelled out in pain and sank to his knees holding his head," Bobby told them quickly before they had a chance to help.

Alexis rushed past him quickly and disappeared into the room.

"Bobby go find the Professor," Ororo told him before following Alexis.

Bobby rushed toward the Professors office. He met Professor Xavier halfway there heading in his direction.

"I already know," Xavier told him as Bobby opened his mouth to speak. Hank is down in the med room. Go get him."

"Yes professor," Bobby said barely stopping as he rushed by the professor and down the nearby stairway.

By the time Bobby and Hank returned to the classroom most of the students had left, having been escorted out of the room by Ororo. Only Rogue, John and Kitty were still in the room with the adults having refused to leave. They stood by the desk trying to stay out of the way. Bobby walked over and joined them.

Alexis and Xavier were still by Scott, who was still clearly in a lot of pain. Xavier hovered nearby while Alexis was on the floor, Scott's head cradled in her lap. He noticed a slight glow to Alexis' hand, which was on Scott's temple and her eyes were closed. Bobby and the others had all heard about Alexis' power but had never seen her use it.

Hank knelt down beside her and Scott.

"That's enough," he told Alexis softly touching her arm.

As she nodded the glow ceased. As she opened her eyes Bobby noticed a drained, pained look to her face.

Hank made a quick assessment of Scott's condition.

"I want to get him down to med bay," he said to Xavier. Hank stood up, picking Scott up in his arms easily as he did so. Xavier just nodded to him as he looked to Alexis who was slowly standing up.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

Alexis nodded.

"I just need some rest," she told him.

"Okay," Xavier said. He turned to the kids still in the room. "Bobby, why don't you and your friends go with Alexis to her room to make sure she gets there okay."

"Sure professor," Bobby told him.

"Professor, is Mr. Summers . . ." Kitty started to ask but Xavier cut her off.

"As soon as we know anything, I'll let you kids know," he told her.

Kitty nodded as Xavier left the room. Bobby walked over to Alexis and offered her an arm to lean on which she gratefully accepted. John quickly moved to her other side and then the five of them left the room. The test papers all laid on the desks completely forgotten.

The group walked to the third floor of the mansion and to Alexis room in complete silence. Bobby had wanted to get out of the test but not like this.

"I'll be okay from here," Alexis told them as they reached the door to her room.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked. She still looked kind of pale. It scared him. All the students looked up to the adults here at Xavier's school. At the X-men, even the two whom that they didn't see that often.

"Positive," Alexis told him giving him a smile. She opened the door to her room and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

Bobby turned to his friends. The worry he felt was mirrored in his friends faces.

"What do we do now?" Rogue asked.

"Wait," Bobby said simply. There wasn't anything else they could do.

Without a word, Kitty slipped away from the group and headed down the hall in the direction of the wing of the mansion with their rooms. With a nod to Bobby, John followed her. Bobby and Rogue silently watched their friends walk down the corridor until they turned the corner and were out of site.

"I need some fresh air," Rogue said quietly, suddenly feeling as if the walls were closing in on her.

"I'll come with you," Bobby told her slipping his hand into her gloved hand. The two made there way to the front door of the mansion. Stepping out onto the front steps of the mansion, the two friends sat down on the top stair.

Neither of them said anything. Neither wanted to mention what was on their mind, which was their teacher and mentor. It was as if putting their thoughts into words would make it too real.

Subconsciously, Rogue reached up and touched the dog tags hanging around her neck. Beside her, Bobby noticed her action. It gave him something to talk about other than the situation currently taking place inside.

"Do you think he's going to come back?"

Rogue looked over at Bobby questionly, not following him. Bobby simply nodded toward the dog tags. Rogue looked down, realizing for the first time that she had the dog togs in her hands.

"I don't know," she answered looking from the dog tags out across the yard to the main gate. "I use to. Now, with every day that goes by I wonder even more. It's the story of my life, everyone that I've ever care about gets taken away from me in some form or another."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Bobby told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Rogue laid her head on her shoulder being careful that none of her bare skin touched his.


End file.
